


Month of Mitsuki

by WinterDwyn



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Blow Jobs, Brotherly Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, M/M, Male Friendship, MonthofMitsuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterDwyn/pseuds/WinterDwyn
Summary: Someone posted a "Month of Mitsuki challenge" from a twitter account called @monthofmitsuki and I will try my best to write a few (or all of them if I can)





	1. Izumi bros

1 Izumi bros

 

Seeing him was like art.  
Iori was standing by the balcony, hands stirring the melted chocolate for his brother while the smaller man was moving around the kitchen. He was small but strong, folding the pastry carefully even though it was a heavy one.  
Turning to his side to take the pan out of the fire, and turning to the oven, to take the first cake out. Turning again to the fire and pouring hot water on the soup, turning again to the sink to wash the spoon he would use again and sudden looking at his brother.  
“Iori, don’t stop, you know what is going to happen if you stop stirring”.  
“Oh...sorry niisan”.  
Turning again to stir the other pan, and taking the fried shrimps out of the fry machine.  
After they started making part of Idolish 7 Iori saw his big brother having more energy than ever, being both more stressed and happy he would cook so much food on his off days when it was his turn to do it they would have left over for days. Thought no one ever complained about it, Mitsuki food was always delicious.  
He was on his toes to reach one big plate and turning again to take the fries he had just taken out beside the meat.  
“It is looking good, Iori, you can take it out of the fire and let it sit a little, can you put the table for everybody?”  
“You seem very happy today, niissan.”  
“Yeah, it is because everybody will be here at the dinner together, lately we don’t have this kind of time to just sit and eat so everything has to be perfect.”  
Setting the table, Iori turned back to the balcony to help his brother again, almost finished with the plates and the huge cake was smelling so good.  
Iori never understood why Mitsuki’s self-esteem was so low, he was the best brother he could ever have, kind and gentle, and always trying so hard. He was the most hard-working person he had ever know.  
One by one the other members were walking in or coming home from a job, everyone with their sits until all the seats were taken.  
“Itadakimasu” they said together. Everything was delicious, even though everyone always tells Mitsuki, he would only be shy about it and say it was something normal and nothing to brag about.  
But Iori wanted, Mitsuki was the best brother he could ever ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how Iori is a bro-con, he is so in love with Mitsuki 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this ^^


	2. YamaMitsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are a few elements of some rabbit chats (from Mitsuki's bunny hoodie anniversary or from the main story)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MitsuYama is, I think, my favorite pairing for Mitsuki (though I love him in any way)

It was almost ironic how that guy never realize how much he worthed.

When he was practicing with all other members the entire day and that alone can wreck your energy, still after everyone is tired and went to sleep he was outside of the dorms with his phones, practicing by his own.

When he was making sure every one of them made things for themselves and not really for him on his own birthday* (hoodie rabbit chat).

Or he would get up in the morning even if he was dead tired just to make breakfast for the others because they loved his food.

Or he went to his parent’s bakery to help them even though it was his only day off in weeks just to take a little bit of the burden off their shoulders.

Or he would go to his grandmother’s place to help her because she was hurt or in pain because of her age when she needed.

Or he knew when Iori was hurt, and he pretended he was fine, he knew he wasn’t and he would make his special bear-shaped pancakes because his little brother loved so much and would be a little bit happier.

Or when that back dancer made that ugly commentary about how he is only where he is because of his friends and he never argued back, instead, trying to make Yamato calm because it wasn’t necessary for him to fight.

Or when he was just around, in the kitchen with his aprons on, humming happily while cooking.

Or when he was sitting by his side, on his floor, laughing about something silly they shared while drunk. And they stopped suddenly looking at each other, realizing maybe, just maybe there is something in there...

And Yamato found himself one day, after the fight they had, after confessing his messed up life to his pure-hearted friends, sitting by the same floor with Mitsuki by his side, telling him how much precious he was to him. He is not even sure if was the two cans of beer they were drinking or if was the intensity of their argument and the overfall of the emotions he was having already, but the hell with that, Yamato already had told him he wanted to be loved.

With Mitsuki trying to hide the fact he was crying for his sake, which was adorable but he would never ever tell him that with the risk of the other being mad, he told all the things he loved about Mitsuki and what made him special.

“Why are you trying to do old man?” he said quietly “Wanna make my eyes so red everyone will notice I am crying?”.

They could hear the party going on with the TRIGGER outside, Riku voice with Iori arguing and Tenn pretending he didn’t care, and Nagi trying to convince Okazaki and Anesagi to go to his room and watch Magic Cocona and the others making a fuss over anything.

Inside Yamato’s room were only the two of them (and Musashi, but he was quiet when he was turned off )

“I brought you here because I have the last thing to confess...and I have to do this right now while I am still weird with all this mess I’ve caused.”

“What is it?”

He shifts, only a little, and bent down to brush his lips on Mitsuki’s, only a little, only a delicate touch, enough to test if he was going to be ultimately rejected. But to his surprised the shorter man put his hand on his neck, pulling Yamato once again to a deeper loving kiss.

“I hate you, you bastard” he heard and they both laughed waiting for their hearts to calm down a little.

Soon enough they heard a knock on the door, they would have to end this conversation another day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've lost a few days of Mitsuki's month because I am a little sick and sometimes I have bad days, but I still intend to try to finish this to start my other sweet boy's month next month
> 
> When I started playing Ai7, I didn't like Mitsuki, not because he is a non-likable boy, but because seeing him trying so hard with no one liking him back reminds me of myself....and I hate myself lol. But when I kept playing and reading his chats and the story I could see how special he is, and how precious too because he is the best sweet kind, hard-working boy. I started to love him so much I can't even explain...  
> Anyway, happy birthday Mitsu, I will try to finish your challenge


	3. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short story for Mitsuki's anniversary

Almost all of the children love to celebrate their birthdays.

Every year they would become older, closer to become adults, closer to become independents.

But not for Mitsuki.

Every year he got older it would be more difficult for him to be scouted to make his dream come true because in this industry the older you get, the harder gets to have your big break, so every year he would stress about changing the little number on his resume.

Of course, he had never told anyone about it. 

His mother would make a big ideal of this party, his father would bake a delicious cake and Iori would celebrate with him and Mitsuki would never be ungrateful for such a loving family.

But in the night, when he was alone in his room, he would cry quietly until sleep. 

When he joined Idolish 7 everything including that had changed.

The first birthday he had with his friends they made a huge party in the tiny dormitory. It was not his first birthday party but was the first one he didn’t have to stress about getting a little older. Of course, he was stressed about other things, but his friends made very clear they loved him, they needed him and he couldn’t be more grateful.

The second was different, with the release of his photo book, made him happy for the fact Yamato made it somehow he look handsome, they called him cool and also cute, and of course, his parents on the interview made it more special.

The third time was even better. With the solo live he felt he was, for the first time, the one that the people went there to watch. Is not that he didn’t like to work with the others, he loved more than everything in the world. But felt very very good to see the fans gathered only for Mitsuki Izumi.

And now he was standing in front of his microphone, for the 4th birthday as a proud member of Idolish 7, the best MC from the group, chest up, bright smile and finally the confidence to be himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Mitsu, I am sorry the one story about your birthday is so short but I wasn't feeling well, still, I wanted to have even a little bit written for your special day, I will try to finish the challenge though might take more than a month lol   
> Thank you for reading, if you want to follow my twitter account where I only mumble about BL and mah boys is @WinterDwyn


	4. MitsuTama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their interaction is cute, sorry if is too simple, I just wanted to write something light

Tamaki knew he probably shouldn’t do this, Sougo would be angry if he knew, it was selfish and unfair, but he was so hungry, so hungry and there is no more pudding left in the fridge.

Of course, he could just go to a convenience store and buy some bread, or he could try to make something on his own, but the last time he tried to cook with Riku, Nagi almost killed them for spilling the sauce (which exploded) in his Cocona's figure.

So he was there, in front of Mitsuki’s room, knocking delicately to ask him to make something for him to eat.

“Sure” he could see the dark circles under the other’s eyes, Iori had told Tamaki that his beloved brother had spent the night at some all-night work in a park, he was dead tired and still he smiled when Tamaki asked him to something to eat.

He felt guilty again, as he sat on the balcony, watching the smaller man putting on his aprons to look for something easy to make for Tamaki.

“Mikki….I am sorry to wake you like this..”

“It is ok, you told me Yamato-san wasn’t feeling good yesterday and that is why you didn’t wake him instead of me right? And Sougo is still recovering from his last crisis so it’s fine. It is better than having you making a mess in the kitchen anyway, as long as you make up your room later I will always cook for you.”

Mitsuki smiled, visibly tired but still genuinely happy.

“I will, thank you Mikki, you are the best mom.”

“You know, Tamaki, before when I was compared to a woman, I would be angry, but now I am happy that even though you compared me to one, it is a mom and I know how precious yours was for you.”

It was a simple phrase that triggers something inside Tamaki, he was grateful, deeply grateful for having Mitsuki in his life. 

“I love you Mikki” he grinned when the plate was in front of him, and his friend was already leaving to his well-deserved rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tamaki loved his mom, so It is good for him that Mitsuki is his new mom lol, besides, Sougo said he doesn't want to Tamaki to be his child, but his partner, so...
> 
> Twitter me for more ai7love lol @WinterDwyn


	5. MitsuSou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just after Sougo collapsing, Mitsuki cooks for him

Knock Knock

“Come in,” Sougo said sitting up his bed.

He saw the fluffy orange hair first and then the tiny figure of Mitsuki, holding a wide tray with a plate, a cup of water and a paper bag with the medicine he was supposed to take.

“I made you something to eat, Tamaki told me to come by noon, are you feeling better?”

“Yes, thank you very much, and I am sorry I am causing so much trouble, I know it is my time to cook.”

“Don’t worry, I don’t mind cooking” the smaller man approached, carefully to not step on Tamaki to lay the tray at the nightstand. “Tamaki, I made your lunch,” he said putting a hand on the younger’s shoulder “ go eat and I will stay with Sougo until you come back.”

They saw the groggy teenager getting up and staring blankly after the two of them. “Food?”

“Yes, go to the kitchen, we have your favorite and manager brought you pudding because Sougo asked her to buy.”

“Really? Yes, thanks Sou-chan, Mikki, I will be right back.”

The two of them smiled watching the younger leave and closing the door behind. And Mitsuki gracefully makes the bed table to his friend, putting the tray over and serving him “okayu”. “I am sorry this is tasteless, but Yamato-san told me that spices are not good for your stomach and I don’t want to see you being carried to the hospital again, I don’t want anyone here to be hurt or sick.”

“That’s...kind of you Mitsuki-san. Thank you very much for being such a good adult.”

He laughed “What is this now?” sitting by the edge of the bed “I am just doing what I want to help, you are a very important friend.”

“As you are,” Sougo said taking his time to savor the food, it was slightly salty but very good and kind to his stomach.

“It is good, as always Mitsuki-san”

“After eating you have to drink your medicine properly, ok? Don’t skip meals, this is also bad for you.”

“Yes, yes….”

“Sougo-san...why didn’t you tell us you were feeling...like that? To stress yourself out to the point of fainting….you must be holding this for a long wasn’t you?”

He looked down for an instant and them up to stare the orange eyes.

“You are more open to me and Yamato-san but maybe it wasn’t...enough?”

“... I..”

“it is ok” he that patted his hand “don’t push yourself, I just wanted to let you know that if you feel so overwhelmed with your problems you want to give up, let me or any of one know, and we will tell you, you are enough for us, we all love you very much.”

“Mitsuki-san too..”

“Me what?” he stared, confused.

“You can tell us when you have problems you know? You also hold everything inside you, from us, from Iori-kun… “

He smiled, shy with his cheeks red.

“You are the worse, here am I trying to make you feel better and you do this….thank you Sougo.”

“You did” he answered, “but I agree with what Tamaki-kun told me before, we should understand that we are a family.”

“Yeah, …we are...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know is very simple and is not very deep but I wanted to write something light for those, only a moment to breath because they try so hard....


	6. NagiMitsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has Explicit Sexual Content if you are uncomfortable with it just skip this chapter

Mitsuki is just too cute.

Mitsuki always would say that Nagi’s face was the best, that he was the most handsome guy he had ever met and he would praise him whenever he felt like. He also would scold him when he thought he was doing something wrong and after that, he would do something nice for Nagi not feel himself down.

But also, Mitsuki was hot. Like when he finally _finally_ went home to Japan, his home, after what seemed forever since he had left to Northmare last week. He had called Mitsuki saying he missed him very much and was sad because he wanted to stay with the ones he loved the most and it was hard to stay in Northmare,  he cried and saying sorry for being emotional.

When he went back home It was that day the first time Mitsuki had to take the lead in the kiss, pulling him out of his room and pushing to his own room “I don’t want to do this with all of your Kokonas starings at us.”

“Do what?”

And he felt into his back on Mitsuki’s bed, with the other on top of him, grinning “did you missed us?”

“Yes, Mitsuki, you more than anything in the world.”

“Don’t you have secret girlfriends over there?”

“No, I only had you in my mind, all the time.”

"It is ok if I do this?"

He nodded, he had no courage to say anything afraid of Mitsuki stopping that wonderful welcome gift he was receiving.

Mitsuki pressed his palms on his chest again, making Nagi lay down and kissed him once more, opened mouth deep kiss, his tongue exploring so deep, savoring every inch of his mouth in a way that made Nagi groan inside. He had had so many women and a few boys before, but it was the first time he was kissed like that, it was the first time he felt his body melting with only one deep kiss.

Feeling the tongue withdrew and Mitsuki’s forehead on his he heard the other’s voice whispering “I missed you too, it broke my heart to hear you cry you know?”

They had kissed before, chast kissing hidden from the others (especially Iori who would always think no one is good enough for Mitsuki) between movies when they were alone when their hands brushed lightly when sitting next to each other. But they never had the chance do to more than that.

“Mitsuki, if I am dreaming please never wake me up.”

And he felt two hands on his neck, pulling him again to another kiss “you stupid foreigner…I am here for real” he kissed again and sat up “Nagi, if...if we do this, there is no coming back..”

“Mitsuki…” his voice is hoarse, lifting both of them up, and placing Mitsuki on his lap sitting both up “If you desire me as much as I desire you, I am ok with that, I want you, I need you, I need to touch you and kiss you all over, you are my sun and my stars, you are my deepest desire.”

“And I was planning to comfort you” he tries to hide his embarrassment “your hands are big.”

Mitsuki was perfect fitting on his lap, legs around Nagi’s waist rubbing their bodies together, kissing again open-mouthed, sucking Nagi’s tongue while trying to push the other to pull his shirt off.

“God, why do you have to be so beautiful?” He said contemplating the other’s chest “really Nagi, you must be a present from your Nordic Gods or something.”

“No Mitsuki” trying to breath was hard when everything he wanted was to rip all of Mitsuki’s clothes and eat him alive “you are my present, mine Mitsuki, mine only.”

Taking everything off Mitsuki was still pushing him down “let me do this for you today” kissing his lips and cheeks, jawline and neck he traced until reach the broad chest, while as milk, soft and firm.

It was hard very hard to keep his self-control when Mitsuki was doing that so good, so much better than anyone ever had.

Almost yelled in surprised when he felt something warm, wet, tracing his inner tights to finally feel Mitsuki’s hand on his very much hard cock.

“Mi...Mitsuki!” gasped, he sucked once and started kissing him from the top to the bottom and sucked the tip hard making Nagi yelp “MY GOD” breathing fast he wanted to come right away.

“Calm down Nagi, don’t push into me,” he said.

Nagi never realized when his hip went up, trying to deep the contact with the younger, and again that lovely mouth was at his rock painfully hard member while two hands held his hips down.

It was so hot, he could see the fluffy orange hair up and down between his legs and it was the most erotic view ever. His cock disappearing inside his mouth and appearing again and again and the hot feeling growing up inside his belly to his insides. “Mitsuki!!” he tried, tried hard to say something but it was too fast and with Mitsuki’s long suck he came hard inside his mouth, spilling so much he could feel his body going limp.

“Damn…” Mitsuki coughed “A little warning ?”

“Sorry….you are… how are you so good at this?”

“I am not a virgin you know?” he answered embarrassed “and I never like girls so” sitting up again he smiled “don’t be jealous, I never said I have a boyfriend and you are not a virgin either so we are even. But I don’t want to talk about others, do you want to finish this or not?”

He smiled again, everything felt perfect now he was with Mitsuki….

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nagi and Mitsuki, I felt I had to do something more spice lol because they love each other so much (Yamato too but I wanted to make them cute instead)  
> I think with the pythagoras trio I will make it another spiced one ^^"


	7. MitsuRiku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku is feeling tired

It was in the middle of the night already, but his chest was painful and his coughs wasn’t easing a bit. He knew it was because he had that photoshoot in the shores, in the cold winter.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, he covered his head up to not disturb the other’s rest. He knew Iori would complain about him not sleeping properly when in the morning he would be obvious tired. Luck him the next day was free and he and Sougo would go to the hospital for their checkups.

He just wished to have something, anything to not wake anybody up. Damn he was disturbing others well-deserved peace again...

When he was contemplating the idea of getting out of his room, he heard a knock at the door.

“Come in, it is open.”

It was Mitsuki, popping the fluffy orange hair, peeking from the gap.

“Can I come in?”

“Yes, what are  you doing awake at this time?”

“I brought you a warm honey milk, I heard you coughing and something warm is good for you and Iori told me you liked like this because it was how that Kujo used to prepare for you?”

A warm homely-feeling spread out on Riku’s chest, he felt really loved. The milk did helped a lot with just the first taste.

“Mitsuki, did I wake you up? I know you can hear me by this walls..and your room is just next to mine..”

“Not at all, I just got home from work, it is fine, we have been work a lot so everybody is worried about you, you know? Iori is but he doesn’t say anything, he just make that face like he is struggling with something.”

Riku drank another sip, it was good and sweet, and eased his breathing a lot. He looked up and the older was just sitting by his side, smiling brightly. Mitsuki never asked too many questions whenever Riku was feeling down, but he somehow knew he was and would do something nice to him. He was so grateful for the older Izumi’s presence, he always made everything look easier.

“I know, winter can be a little difficult, I am glad I am healthy enough not to cause any more trouble like I did back than when we had to switch to Iori as center, I know I can make you guys worry but I will be fine, as long as I have you with me, our bound is strong, stronger than my weak body, you are my energy and my motivation.”

“Yeah...I am sure of that, we are Idolish 7 after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My husband has asthma and I always make him something warm when he is having a crisis, he said it helps a lot too especially hot cocoa with honey because is sweet so I think Tenn was right about this.  
> I am not sure if I am able to finish the challenge but at least I will try to end the first 12 days, even if is a little late...


	8. GakuMitsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has Explicit Sexual Content if you are uncomfortable with it just skip this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some GakuMitsu hot mess <3

He never imagined to sleep with a man, especially with one members of idolish 7. But life is funny like this. After spending the entire night working hard with the eldest of the Izumi brothers, drinking to celebrate the end of their one-week job experience.

Gaku sat by his side at the bar, telling Mitsuki how handsome he looked while cooking.

“You know, if you say stuff like that with your desirable embrace number 1 face, I don’t know, it will make me think in other stuffs too.”

He never realised when he put his hand on the other’s face, his skin was soft, his eyes were big and round like two glasses, he felt his heatbeat faster while closing the distance between them.

“Maybe I want you to think of other stuffs..”he whispered “if is ok for you..it could be really fun….”

Both of them too drunk to think hard in what happened later. Closing the bar account, going to a hotel nearby, drinking a little more in the room, seeing that soft cute cat-mouth-shaped lips in a lewd smile..

When he was finally start realizing what they were doing he was already naked, holding that slim and surprisingly strong waist moving up and down on him, pushing his hard member inside and crying in pleasure. It was good, too good to stop.

“Yaotome..” in a breath “good…”

He could feel the strong tights around his, holding him in place, two hands pushing his chest down while his hip started moving, tightening his member so much it was almost almost painful.

“Fuck Izumi, you feel so good” 

“You are so lewd, what will your lady fans think once they see you like this? Under me, begging for more?”

“They would...fuck….be jealous of me holding you like this” skin soft, smelling like sex, lost, eyes almost closing, eyes lost in pleasure.

Gaku pushed him down to kiss that honey lips, invading his mouth with his tongue without stop moving, slowly and careful not to hurt, he felt the vibration of the other inside his mouth.

Mitsuki pushed him again to straight his back up again, looking down to Gaku like he was his king, he was under his domain and Gaku never mind that. That little brat was dangerous.

“Go on, you can push me harder if you want, I can handle.”

“I am sure you can” he closed his grip, feeling the muscles tights,  pressing the younger down again with more strength that before and Gaku felt his member being strangled by the other’s body. 

“Ah” Mitsuki cried, his hands now traveling from Gaku to his own shaft, moving it in the same rhythm Gaku was pushing him.

Gaku groaned in pleasure, it was quite a view. The younger moving up and down, touching himself urgent,  faster, feeling the sweat rolling down their bodies, everything seems to spin when he was pushing him more and more.

It didn’t take much after that. His lower half hot, burning up, moving on his own, pushing him down again to one final tug and they both cried together, Gaku felt when he exploded inside the younger man, feeling him tighten up more and gasping when coming just after.

It took a while for both of them being able to move again, Mitsuki had felt on top of him panting trying to breath, feeling the smaller body tugging him and kissing his collarbone.

Mitsuki finally turned to roll to his side for the older get up, taking him on his arms and kissing again while going to the bathroom.

After another hot fast round in the shower, Mitsuki was already sobering up, sending email probably to his little brother to let him know he wasn’t going home until morning.

Gaku was wearing the tonwel on his lower half, looking at the clock in the nightstand. It was barely midnight and he thanked Anesagi internally for clearing his schedules the day after his final recording on the show, he could sleep in.

“Hey...what about you come to visit me sometime again? Watch some of the movies I told you I have at my home, maybe drinking again?”

The oldest Izumi was laying wearing only his boxers, his body was beautiful indeed, even if it was small, still manly and strong. Gaku could see how hard he worked to be in shape for his fans, as he did himself too.

Gaku smiled “sure, It would be fun”  sitting in the bed by his side“but we still have time until morning don’t we? You told me you don’t have to work tomorrow?”

“Yeah” he felt being pushed to the bed again “let’s make a good use of this room”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I am not sorry about this because I've been thinking about GakuMitsu since I've read the Gaku Yaotome Job Experience Rabbit Chat Part 2: Pâtissier Training when Gaku works with Mitsuki (and I've written something about that in my other fic)   
> And I do have a crush now on Mitsuki patissier, he is so sexy while cooking (I will repeat this over and over lol)   
> I hope you liked this chapter, thanks for reading.


	9. MitsuTenn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinking party with Tenn and Mitsuki mentioned on the Ai7 roman's rabbit chat

He would normally not go to that kind of parties since he hated to have to take care of drunk people, but he realized Mitsuki Izumi would be there as well, and since the things weren’t doing well with Riku, maybe...maybe he could have some talk about siblings quarrel?

Ten sat on the corner of the table, patting his side while looking and smiling at the older Izumi, he was Iori Izumi’s brother after all.

“Thanks for inviting me for sitting here, Kujo, let’s get well today.”

“Thank you for your hard work, Mitsuki Izumi.”

They weren’t drinking, Mitsuki said he needed to sleep as soon as he went home so he was going to hold on a little and Tenn was still a minor.

After a few minutes they were already understanding each other, and Mitsuki was easier to talk and more mature Tenn would ever imagine.

“...friends living with you can be this hard, but I love all of them, especially my difficult brother.”

There is this thing Riku had told Tenn about his energetic bandmate he was always curious about. Mitsuki Izumi was thoughtful and could see beyond anybody. He would know if there is something bothering you and would never talk about it directly unless you ask him for advice. BUT he will probably see it through you if you lead the path.

Tenn doesn’t know how he did that but he was talking about how difficult was to be a big brother. And maybe Riku was right about the older Izumi.

“They are cute and sweet but sometimes if you are a big brother and you are a kid this can be hard. You want to be treated like a child but at the same time you need to be stronger...”

“Yes...Riku was always at the hospital...it wasn’t his fault but… I don’t know...a  small tiny selfish part of me wanted to cry sometimes…”

“You were not selfish, Kujo, you were a child, and you had the right to be a child”

He smiled, feeling that warm wave of affection growing inside him. That was the first time in his entire life he had admitted that. 

“Thank you Mitsuki Izumi, I just want to apologize for being rude with you the first time we met. You are a better idol I thought you were”

“What about it? I don’t know what you are talking about “ he smiled back, it was hard to admit but Mitsuki Izumi had a great smile.

“And even know I think he is cute, is that a problem? To want to take care of your little brother and at the same time you want your place?”

“Not at all, Iori is good in everything he does, but I am not, and I still think he is so cute but of course I am jealous of him. So it is normal, and surprisingly confusing be on this side of the rope.”

Tenn shifted, looking down to his cup again, so Riku was right about this guy.

“.....why does Riku has to hate me when he is so...cute?”

He heard a chuckled and turned up again to look at that sunny face again.

“Kujo, you can show your weak side for the members of TRIGGER if you want, they are your friends. Even Riku I think he would be happy if he makes you smile you know? He is always thinking about you, he would never hate you.”

“But he said that…” he muttered hoping the other pretend he didn’t say it. Really what was with this guy that he could pull yourself from inside you that no one else could?

And a warm hand was on top of his.

“Try to talk with Riku, he is waiting for you to message him back.”

“I am not sure about that.”

“After your fight, did he message you?”

“….” looking to his phone he saw another message from Riku “yes, he does this every day.”

“There you are, he wants to talk to you, try to talk back, I am sure he will be happy. And I promise to let you know if he brags about you ok?”

“...he brags…?”

“Yes, he is always telling us that you are an angel, even when you two fight you are an angel from the sky..”

“who is the angel here?” Tenn let it escape again.

Before they realized the others were already closing the check to pay for the night, so they had to stop the discussion in the middle. But even if they never finish the talk, Tenn felt mysteriously lighter and relieved. Maybe he will talk with Riku after all, and brag about Mitsuki Izumi had shared secrets with him.

Riku wasn’t the only angel he knew after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was so extremely cute how Tenn went to talk with Mitsuki because he was feeling lonely when he fought with Riku. Tenn can be really cute in his own way and asked advise not for Ryuu but from a guy he had thought was useless at the beginning of the series.


	10. RyuuMitsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends with benefits

He felt a good sweet smell and a fluffy hair under his nose. His arms were around a thin waist being held by strong hands firmly in front of the other’s body. Ryuunousuke smiled to himself. 

It wasn’t their first time they had drink together at a bar, and drinking a little more after in Tsunashi’s apartment to fool around each other until their heart’s content, but it was the first time he would be still in there in the morning, not jumping in the middle of the night like if his wife was back and they were actually lovers. Because they weren’t.

As much as Ryuunousuke liked the filling feeling of having another warmth against his chest, the sweet scent waking him up, the high pitched voice in the night until they are so messy but too tired to care. He knew they only did that because they were frustrated.

Mitsuki had called him the night before, asking if he was free and he could just come over some bar because the work that day had being terrible stressful and he could use some company (which could be truth but Ryuunousuke knew Mitsuki was still broken for his unrequited love)

Well, it wasn’t that bad, Mitsuki was his partner in sports, he could drink so much and he would always teach him how to make new recipes.

Brushing his face to the head, he remembered how cute Mitsuki was when they were alone, how he would ask to be pampered and spoiled, how he would cry and kiss him and hug him, sitting on his lap and having his way.

They had done so much as both him and Mitsuki had an insane amount of stamina,  he is actually surprised he wasn’t waking up after noon.

“hmmm” he heard a moan, low and sweet moan “good morning”.

Kissing him on the flushed cheeks, Tsunashi closed his arms a little more, feeling their skin touching from the feet to his face, kissing again on his head he knew he was going to be worked up soon if he didn’t stop.

“Good morning Mitsuki-kun, are you ok?”

“Fine..” he said turning a little bit to kiss him back “ just sore but nothing new, I have the morning free so I decided not to leave yesterday, I hope you are fine with that?”

“More than fine “ he answered “it is good to wake like this.

“Hey….” kissing him again “we should really talk, not drunk like yesterday, every time we talk while drinking we end up like this”

“Don’t you like it?” Mitsuki had shifted to be in front of Tsunashi, arms on his neck, pulling him again to another deep open-mouthed kiss.

“I do.. you are amazing in bed, and cute and have the most wonderful face when sleep” kissing him back “I have no problems with sleeping with you, but I think you should...talk with the person you are in love with, not putting a band-aid coming sleep with me.”

The member of Idolihs7 stopped, and finally sitting up he reached for his clothes.

“I know that… It is not like is with you though, I cannot just go to his room, kick his beer, take his glasses off and having him shoving me in a huge king size bed, ripping my clothes off and kissing my entire body like you did last night without being afraid of…”

He did ripped Mitsuki’s shirt didn’t he? 

“Afraid of what?”

“He doesn’t like intimacy, and with you, you know, is amazing, we have an amazing chemistry, we know what each other can handle and we have those amazing nights without having to worry about it after because we know is only physical. With him… would not be… I really…”

“You really love him, don’t you?”

“Yeah…”

Breathing deep and sitting up, Ryuunousuke took the other’s hand between his, kissing the tip of the fingers one by one.

“We really have a good time together, but for what I heard yesterday, you need more than this, Mitsuki-kun. I will tell you what I told Sougo-kun. I know it is not of my business, but holding yourself up like this won’t make any of you happy. Just...just try to talk ok? And if everything goes downhill, I can always comfort you again.”

He saw the corners of Mitsuki’s lip lifting a little, and the younger was crying quietly “thank you” he said without looking up “I will...think about it…. I promise.”

“Good…” he pushed the boy to his lap “now, before you go, let’s celebrate your honesty”.

“Pervert,” he said before digging in to the bed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY the last one, I am happy I could do with 11 of them *cheers* Also, I will post in a different order than planned but I will correct the order too so it will seem a little bit confuse if you already read them.


	11. MomoMitsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Momo is so addicted to Yuki

Even if was tiring, it was good to have the Izumi brothers with him for a few days. Momo always loved to have guests over his house, he had lots of friends to take care of and it was always fun to be surrounded by people you like.

And of course, now he had something to bribe the members of idolish 7 with.

He chuckled looking at the photos he had taken, Mitsuki wearing an cute lace apron while cooking for Momo, Mitsuki sitting in front of the TV sleeping in Iori’s shoulder and Mitsuki dressed with matching monster pajamas with his beloved brother.

“At least they had made up” he told himself, happy that somehow they could help them, just like he was helped back them with his own self-esteem issues.

He almost dropped his phone when he felt it vibrating, it was a rabbit chat from the guy he was looking at.

“I have a thank you gift for you for letting us stay at your home, it is a super-rare UR card I have on my sleeve but I think you deserve it”

When opened the content it was a photo of Yuki, cheeks blushing and looking all embarrassed.

Momo could feel his heart racing so fast..

Is not that he was jealous, only a little, maybe like 30% of Mitsuki seeing this face, this face Momo had never seeing before, those beautiful eyes he loved so much almost closing, his dedicated lips pressing in an almost cat-mouth shaped.

Oh…. it must be something about Banri, wasn’t?

So of course Momo would be 50% jealous of Mitsuki seeing that face, because with that face had another one Momo also loved. And this wasn’t something easy.

Maybe Banri was talking with Yuki, maybe they were showing their old performances they had recorded. 

Yeah, it is totally understandable that Momo would stay 60% jealous of Mitsuki seeing in life Banri and Yuki so handsome anyone would fall for them, and maybe if he wasn’t 70% jealous of Mitsuki he could ask him for what the hell had he done to being able to see Yuki’s face like that.

But with his 80% of jealousy came a pride...a pride he didn’t want to hurt because he was the new Re:Vale, and he loved Banri but he was Yuki’s partner wasn’t he? Even Banri had acknowledged that already and he said he would be cheering for them.

Banri was so cool, and thoughtful, Momo would never be like him, but even so, the 90% of the jealousy he was feeling and was almost eating him alive was the thought that he had really indeed never saw Yuki making that face.

“The hell with pride” he cursed before asking Mitsuki how the hell he had taken this photo.

“wwwww do you want to know?”

“Yeah.. I mean… well…”

“I was teaching him a secret recipe when he came at our dorm, and we talked about you. He was talking about Momo-san.”

And Momo was sitting, hugging his own knees, crying a little feeling his cheeks red.

“...maybe I am dead…and this is heaven...”

“...It is good to be loved isn’t?” he saw his cellphone again, grinning he took it to type again.

“Mitsuki, for this, you can even come to live with me forever, thank you from the bottom of my heart”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is not very Mitsuki-centered but I also like his interaction with the other members, and Momo is cute so it is fine lol


	12. YukiMitsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casual day with Mitsuki cooking

“Thank you Mitsuki-kun, you helped me a lot, I have no words for you”

“You don’t eat meat but you have all this trouble only to cook for Momo-san, Re:Vale is surely close. Momo-san always talks about your cooking, it is so nice to see you grown your vegetables, If I had space, I would like to grow some fresh herbs at home.”

“What do you think about  my food?”

“It is good, Momo-san was right you are very skilled.”

“Since he had done so much for me I learned how to cook meat for him, I like to feed my partner”

Mitsuki chuckled.

“He said my food is good but he loves yours more because he said your love make it special, how sweet is that?”

“Momo is cute isn’t?” he smiles proudly “what are you grinning about ?”

“No.. it is just…” he turned and finished peeling off the carrot and cutting it into little pieces “I always thought that Momo-san was the one who cared about you the most, but turns out.. it is a two-way-road...it is just nice to know that.”

“I never doubted I love him, he is very important for me.”

“Have you ever told him?”

“I don’t need it, Momo knows what I feel about him “

“Maybe….but you know, how you started, if I was Momo I was so shaken last time that he couldn’t even sing. I know things have been stressful especially with Yamato-san’s father’s issue and Tsukumo, this is why I think you should say something for Momo, you know? His self-esteem is surprisingly low.”

“Yes. I know….does he say something to you when you are...you know, in your sports group meeting?”

“He only brags about you,” he said putting the pot to the side “you don’t have to taste the meat if you see this look like this it is cooked” stirring a little bit “Momo is very shy to talk about himself...but he is very proud of you.”

“...how cute…”

Mitsuki notices for the first time Yuki’s face getting flushed, smiling to himself the younger took his cellphone out of his pocket, taking a quick photo of Yuki.

“I will brag to Momo next time, I got to see a cute side of Re:Vale’s Yuki he hasn’t”

“Shut up..” he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will eventually make Momo and Tsunashi's chapter too, but now I am stuck with half-short-stories that doesn't mean anything to me...so when I come back I will post them on their places...  
> Thank you for reading


	13. Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baking contest on tv

Everything was perfect, everything was correct. The cake was already in the oven, the flowers made of sugar glass were sparkling, the chocolate already cooling down, the fruits were cut and clean and dry.

He was answering the question and explaining the process while cleaning the counter to start the candies that would go over the flowers, mixing, cooking, separating and cleaning, and again taking the cake out to cool while he would make the fondant the frosting, the ice cream.

“You know, the differences between you and the others over there is that you keep cleaning everything up,” the host said.

“When you are in a professional kitchen you need to, in order to not contaminate the other ingredients, its a habit but makes a lot of difference in the final product” Mitsuki answered and he could feel the others idols staring a little angry at him.

It was not his fault he  _ was  _ a professional baker anyway, he has been cooking for longer than being an Idol.

The whole recording took 4 hours, and at the end, his cake was a 3 stores tall, strawberry, dark chocolate and wine taste wedding cake with beautiful colorful flowers over in a rainbow color pallet. Everything shining graciously and smelling perfect.

 “It is perfect,” the host said, he could feel the burn from the other contests now, he was a professional cook, he knew he would be better than anyone else anyway and it would feel unfair for him to participate this idol-baking contest.

Before accepting to participate in this show he had talked with the other members, they all agree he should accept the challenge.

“But it will be unfair, I _ am a _ professional patissier you know?”

The answer came quickly from Yamato first. “You will prove you are not only a good MC, but you can do anything.”

“Mikki’s cakes are so good, there is no way anyone will be angry if they eat them” Tamaki was indeed eating one of them.

“I love your food, Mitsuki” Riku said followed by Sougo “I barely eat sweets, but I can eat the ones you make because they are good”.

“It is not unfair, Mitsuki, you should show the world how good you are.” Nagi was always proud of him, even when he was bad.

“Nissan” he felt his brother’s hand on his shoulder “I want to brag to the world how good you are, show them what our bakery is capable of and make me proud like you always do.”

He won, of course, but still a little afraid of waking the rage of the other idols (a few of them were their seniors mumbling something about respecting them) but everything changed when the recording ended and Mitsuki offered a piece of cake for everyone.

They came, acknowledging their lost, patting him on his back and when the show aired Mitsuki was surprised with the response of the public. Apparently, they were labeling him as a “hot patissier from the idol world”, Mitsuki cried that night, thanking his fans for appreciating him being himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think one of the first times I found myself liking Mitsuki was when I found out he could cook. I personally think cooking makes a guy/girl whatever/ very very very sexy, especially a patissier, omg, I found myself having a very deep crush on Mitsuki so I am very happy to write about this.  
> I can cook, and I love baking, is one of my hobbies and one of the reasons I can't lose weight lol
> 
> It is very simple and I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading


	14. Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (day 15) Just a bad day at work

He didn’t want to see that broken smile ever again.

The one he made every time he would come back home from an audition.

The one he made every time someone would compliment the other kids in the same room and would just say to him he was good but not good enough.

The one he made every time someone asked if he had made it.

And after Iori push him far, giving him tips on how to improve his own skills he would yell, angrily and come back after a few minutes asking for sorry for snapping at him.

“It is not your fault I wasn’t good enough, but I will try again.”

Yet, Iori was seeing Mitsuki smiling at all the members, eyes twitching, hands closing.

“It is fine, if you excuse me I will go to my room, I have to study for tomorrow’s MC corner.”

Iori waited, and waited for a few more minutes. He knew his brother must be crying and hurt, he didn’t deserve to be treated like that. People should know that he is special, he is very talented and he works harder than everyone else.

He had the best brother someone could ever have.

Sure Riku would say that the best brother is that Kujo Tenn, or even Tsunashi Ryuunousuke was great too, but none of them are even close to how good Mitsuki was.

Iori wanted to go inside that room, assuring his brother he was going to be fine, he was doing great and he was perfect he would always be perfect for Iori.

For a minute he stays in front of his door, thinking about how not to hurt Mitsuki as he had done before. When Mitsuki had yelled at him he wasn’t sad because he was angry but he was sad because he had made the kind Mitsuki to yell at him.

“I will only be a bother…”

“Iori”

“Niisan?”

“I can see your shadow under the door, do you need anything?”

His voice might sound normal to the others, but he knew it was cracked, he had learning how to hide those things from anybody else but he could not fool Iori.

“I….just wanted some company that’s all” 

The door opened and he could see his cheeks flushed, eyes swallowed and a broken smile.

“I am fine, Iori, you don’t have to worry.”

“I am..not...I know you will be fine, you are amazing, I just really wanted some company”.

They sat on Mitsuki’s bed, he was watching Zero’s concert again, trying to cheer himself up. 

Iori was close, he wanted to feel Mitsuki’s arm beside him, he wanted to feel they were there together.

“I have the cutest little brother,” he said, resting his head to his shoulder.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is something Tenn told Manager about Mitsuki that made me think really hard. Mitsuki accepts all the good and bad things he receives from the fans, still, he answers with a smile. But I know this affects him a lot because of course, it would hurt you. What makes the difference between him and the rest is that he is used to rejection, hurts, but he knows how to be hurt inside only. This makes Tenn respects him, also made me do the same.


	15. Favorite Mitsuki Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler part 2

Mitsuki was cutting the pancake with care to have that cute bear-shape form, he had drawn a cute little face and made bunny cut on the apples, flowers-cut on the strawberries and a dolphin-shaped banana. Decorating with lots of honey to taste sweet as his cute little brother loved to cheer him up a little bit.

“I hope this makes Iori a little happier, at least I can try to make him better…I made one like this yesterday but I didn’t have any fruits, today is cuter...” 

Satisfy with his work he took a picture of it, Iori could use this to the social media, girls always loved cute things.

Their fans….

That wound was still too fresh. Talking with Nagi helped a lot, but still, he kept thinking of how to make Idolish7 fans liking him as part of them, how not to be a burden to his friends. They already had so much on their plates…

Of course with their manager’s talk, he felt better, it reminded him of the importance of hearing the critics. He had promised himself once he became an idol he would hear his fan’s voices.

The only thing he had to do it was to find out how to do it, how to work harder, harder because he wasn’t enough yet, he needed to….

“Mitsu..” He heard Yamato calling him when he was staring at the plate.

“There are pancakes for you too old man, I left it in the counter” trying to hide his tears, Mitsuki rubbed his face with a towel he had on hands.

“Come here, I want to talk” pulling him by the hand, Yamato made them sit on the stool, staring at each other. “Mitsu, I’ll give ya something good. Put your hand out.”

“ Something good? What is it?”

The leader took the towel out, putting it on the balcony and straightened his hand to covers his hand on Mitsuki’s and opened it, it was empty.

“…There’s nothing here.”

“It’s something called ‘moderation.’”

“……”.

“You taught me how to give it my all, so I’ll teach you how to do things in moderation.”

“Yamato-san….”

“It’s fine if you take it easy every once in a while. It’s okay if you don’t push yourself. Personally, I think you’re the best when you’re just being yourself, Mitsu. “

Yamato touched Mitsuki’s cheek, feeling the soft skin under his fingers, going up, close to his hair and down again.

“It can’t be helped. We’re the only people who know the Mitsu who cried in the bathroom.” tracing his finger over to under his eye, and going down again to the cheeks to the neck, pulling him lightly to make their forehead touch. “Some people only know the smiling and laughing Mitsu, so there’s bound to be a few things they don’t understand.”

Mitsuki felt a wave of warmth filling his heart, it was like a light at the end of the dark tunnel he was for the last few days. He tried to control his tears again, but feeling Yamato so loving was almost too much to deal with.

“……You dumbass…. Haha…. You’re saying something so out of character….”

The short man shifted his head, giving a light kiss on Yamato’s soft lips.

“Haha… That’s true”.

The younger pressed Yamato’s shoulder with his free hand, making them straight their backs, putting his closed hand over his chest he closed his eyes.” …Haha…. I’ll take this 'moderation’ and treasure it.”

“What, I went through great pains to give it to you, so why not use it?”

“Ahaha…. Nah, I’ll use it when I’ve truly hit rock bottom. If I think of it that way, then I can keep on trying.”

**“** Because I can keep on going” Mitsuki opened his eyes, his face lighter with that amazing smile that was like the sun, the entire idolish 7’s sun. And Yamato felt it was the first time in days he was seeing that precious smile in days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all Mitsu Moments, but this one is precious to me.  
> Because I know how he feels, it is hard to not being able to show the world how much you want something because you can't stand out, you can make yourself visible...  
> yet Mitsuki is so strong, he works harder and harder an I just want to hug him and want him to be loved.  
> Hope you liked and I would love to know other people's Mitsuki favorite moments too.  
> Also I finally finished all of Mitsu+someone posting Ryuunousuke's chapter, so I've changed the orders of the chapters, if you are curious check it out  
> If you want to follow me on twitter @WinterDwyn
> 
> thank you for reading


	16. Pitagoras trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute moment with Mitsuki cooking.

He would be angry and nag a little bit but of course, he would stop what he was doing and make anything Yamato would ask.

“So cute,” Yamato said more for himself.

Nagi came just when he had started, probably hearing the sound of Mitsuki’s work in the kitchen.

“What are you guys doing?”

“This lazy old guy here wants to eat fish, it is almost midnight and I have to make this because he wants it as a snack for drinking, what am I your maid?”

Nagi grinned too, he loved to see how Mitsuki would spoil Yamato. Their leader rarely allowed to be spoiled but he usually asks Mitsuki when he needs company.

Both of them were sitting in the bench by the balcony happily watching Mitsuki working.

“He sure looks handsome when he cooks” Yamato whisperer.

“Very..”Nagi answered in the same tone.

“Shut up you two, are any of you helping me or not?”

“Nop”Yamato was fast.

“But you look so good, we just want to appreciate the view”.

“You complain about Yamato but you are here cooking after all.”

“...” Mitsuki didn’t look back, and waited a little bit to take the fish away “It is because he is tired, I know that, he worked hard all day long so at least I can help him like this.”

Both of them grinning he turned out with his hands on his hips.

“Stop with the creepy face you two, or I will leave this here and go to bed”

“Is that an invitation?” Yamato grinned, walking around the balcony to touch Mitsuki’s waist with the risk of dying or having his snack taken. He was just that irresistible.

“Yamato..”Nagi was fast on the other side “I hope you don’t mind to eat your fish a little bit later”.

“Not at all” he smiled, pulling the smaller man without giving him a chance to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I have posted, there are so many other tiny chapters I want to write about all of the pairs I love... but I don't have all of them ready to be posted so they are coming like this, randomly lol
> 
> Hope you liked and thank you for reading.
> 
> I am on twitter, if you want @WinterDwyn

**Author's Note:**

> well I have a twitter account for my fandoms, if you are interested in reading me freaking out about cute idol-boys, cute swimmer couples and other fandoms it is @WinterDwyn


End file.
